


Awake or asleep it is you I love.

by Bluemoondreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather odd version of Sleeping beauty, i had a little fun with a classic. Thor/Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

Yeah sleeping beauty, what can I say my cousins were watching it and I decided to amuse myself by writing this while they watched the film. I have to say turning Loki into the prince that woke sleeping beauty was probably the most challenging part of this fiction. Anyway, fluff, angst and man on man love warnings, if you don’t like any of that I suggest you don’t read this. I have dyslexia and this has been through a spell checker so go easy on the spelling and grammar. I don’t own anything here; I borrowed it for a little fun and returned them after I was done.

Awake or asleep it is you I love.

Part one:

The spell started when Thor refused to marry the daughter of a very powerful enchantress, the thunder god had good enough reason to refuse this union, he was not in love with the daughter and she was not in love with him. However the Enchantress did not care to be thwarted in her plan to have her daughter married to the future king of Asgard and in her anger at his refusal to do as she wished the enchantress cursed the thunder god to sleep until true loves kiss broke the spell she had placed upon him. 

As king of the gods Odin knew full well how strong the power of a fairy tales was and that not doing what one wished of you or trying to break it before the story was completed would cause more grief to the world then doing as was needed would. With these facts in mind the king of the gods had the sleeping Thor moved to the room at the top of the tallest tower of the castle. The blonde immortal was carefully laid out on the bed which had been especially placed into the room for him, in his enchanted repose the thunder god wore his most formal of uniforms sans his winged helmet which had been replaced with a simple plain silver circlet as the mark for his royal rank. His hands were on his chest, one of the two hands was however fisted tightly showing that Thor held something but no one not even Odin knew what it was that he refused to let go of even in his magically induced sleep.

As the news of Thor’s condition spread, many people from all across the nine realms came to try and wake the sleeping prince, yet none succeeded in doing so. Loki watched them all come and go, at first he greeted the entire situation with complete indifference, but then very slowly a sense of worry started to build in the trickster as Thor spent more time asleep. The dark haired immortal was very confused as to why he should have started to become concerned over the fate of the sleeping Thor and he tried extremely hard to shake this feeling off but no matter what he did the concern he felt would not fully leave him. 

Loki couldn’t help but think that now with the blonde out of the way, it would be the perfect time to try to take over Asgard, however he quickly found that he didn’t want to do this at all and this inability to do as he had always wanted confused him greatly. Eventually two months passed, still Thor had not stirred from the sleep spell and no one could seem to work out just who it was that the prince of Asgard was waiting for, the identity of his true love it seemed was for now to remain a mystery.

It was at this point in time that Loki had the oddest dream; he was walking through the castle which he quickly noticed was completely empty and although he found this to be odd the trickster was not unduly concerned. Loki soon noticed that his walk took him straight to the bottom of the tower which held the sleeping Thor, and slowly the dark haired god climbed the steps to the top room. He opened the door and as soon as he set eyes on the sleeping thunder god the heart of the trickster went into a faster rhythm. To him Thor’s blond hair seemed to shimmer like gold and in the sunlight his entire body was bathed in the warm light making it seem to glow. The god of mischief stood in the door way just watching him sleep for some time, then slowly Loki crossed the room to the side of the bed, he looked down on the face of the sleeping blonde immortal and the trickster found himself thinking how handsome and peaceful he looked asleep. 

Gently Loki put his hand on top of the other god’s hands; tenderly the dark haired immortal raised the hand which was still tightly curled round the mysterious object. Carefully but firmly Loki opened the clasped hand in it was an emerald pendant shaped like a unicorn on a gold chain, the god instantly recognised it as the gift he had given Thor for a birthday when they had both been very young, a gift which the thunder god had adored instantly. In the dream Loki carefully took the pendant, and then he rested Thor’s hands so they were once more on his chest just now they were on top of the other before laying the pendant back on top of his hands.

“Please...” The trickster whispered suddenly aware of the tears on his dreams self’s face. “Please you need to wake up.” Loki leant over the thunder god and kissed him, as he did so a change over came him, one that the god was only aware of because of his black hair suddenly falling forward as a curtain on each side of him. Then all at once Thor was kissing back, startled by this Loki hastily pulled back to watch with surprise and joy warring inside him as the sky blue eyes of the blonde opened and rested on him. 

A brilliant smile curved up the lips of the newly woken prince, with the chain of the pendant tangled in his fingers, Thor reached up gently he cupped Loki’s cheek running a thumb over it tenderly and then he spoke softly. “At last you came to wake me I was wondering if you ever would Loki. I am glad I finally get to see you as you were always destined to be, my true love. I knew this lay inside you I’d seen it in my dreams and now it stands before me and I am awed by you.” Loki woke with those words ringing in his mind and his breathing coming hard. The god of mischief sat in bed staring unseeingly at the wall for some while, as he waited for his heart beat to slow and for his muddled feelings to settle back into some sense of normality.

The dark haired immortal spent a lot of time trying to dismiss the dream but four days later it repeated itself again, these repetitions grew closer together till Loki was having the dream nightly. Then one night two weeks after the dreams began Loki went to sleep and didn’t dream of waking Thor from the spell that held him at all. For some reason this fact troubled the trickster more than he would admit, it was to be three days before the dream returned to him but when it did Loki instantly noticed that when he got to the top of the tower that instead of the room being full of light as it had been before everything was dark with candles granting the only light in the room. He also noted that strangely it was still bright day light outside the room, however save the darkness the rest of the dream remained the same.

This new version of the dream came to him for a week and two days then it changed again, the darkness remained, but now there was also a thick layer of dust covering all the surfaces of the room and cobwebs were hung in various places about the room. This new version of the dream played its self out to him every night for only six days before yet another modification occurred now when Loki reached the top of the tower the door had rotted away. It was the morning after this alteration in the dream that the dark haired god noticed that ivy had appeared wound tightly round the tower and it looked to him as if it were trying to choke the life out of the tower. All of these strange occurrences made Loki begin to wonder what was going on with this seemingly crazy spell.

These dreams were starting to stir feelings in him for Thor which Loki was sure he had extinguished long ago, but this was not the only thing that the dreams were effecting, they were beginning to get the attention of part of himself which the god of mischief had spent a long time trying to burry so deep it would never be stirred or found, now because of the dreams was starting to try to come out into the open once again. Despite Loki’s best efforts to keep these long hidden parts of himself repressed the more he dreamt of waking Thor the harder the repression of them was becoming for him to manage.

As the god of mischief settled down to sleep five nights after the ivy appeared he did so with trepidation he knew the dream would be back and he wondered what it was going to be like this time. Sure enough as soon as he had fallen asleep the dream returned the changes from the last three dreams were still present but now Thor had longer hair to his elbows and he woke slower this time then he had in the other versions of the dream. It was yet another week and three days before another difference appeared in the dream occurred now Thor was completely covered by a red sheet which Loki had to draw back before he could even see the one he was to wake. The gap between this and the next change was markedly shorter it was only four days, this time the latest alteration was that there were now flowers placed in bunches and vases in various places all around the room Thor slept in. 

The morning after this latest change the god of mischief raced toward the rooms at the base of the tower Thor slept in, the trickster ran as fast as he could the loud cries of horror and battle ahead of him drawing the immortal on. The whole way to the tower Loki could only wonder what was going on with the spell this time. As he rounded the corner the god of mischief froze before him was coiled a huge green serpent with massive fangs it sat hissing and striking out at the others in the room at the bottom of the tower. The dark haired immortal alongside several guards and other gods helped those trapped in the room escape the massive creature, as soon as the last person was out of the room Loki quickly pulled the door closed on it and breathing hard turned to look at Odin. “What is that thing doing here?”

“It looks like it is the guardian of the one sleeping, which means anyone wanting to get to Thor will now have to fight that.”

Slowly Loki turned to look at the door and let out a deep sigh. “Well this spell is turning into quiet the problem.” He said shaking his head at the complete strangeness of the spell the trickster turned away from the door again and walked away, little knowing that Sigyn was watching him go a slight frown of concern on her face.

Five days after the appearance of the serpent the dream came up with yet another difference to add to the others which had previously occurred, now instead of the pendant being in Thor’s hands he was now wearing it and Loki couldn’t help but wonder what these changes in the dreams were trying to tell him. It was six days this time before the next change, this difference actually scared Loki because instead of being in the bed Thor was now lying in a boat looking as if he was practically ready to be buried. When the trickster kissed him in this version of the dream the thunder god woke so very that slowly that for a moment Loki was convinced he was not going to wake from the sleep spell at all. 

When Loki woke from the latest dream his heart was hammering, he was drenched in sweat and breathing hard, this most recent version of the dream had the god of mischief in a panic. He realised now the dreams had been slowly deteriorating, getting darker and darker, it was as if the sense of hope that had been in the dreams at the start was now fading from them which meant that now in the dreams Thor was all but dead his hope of rescue nearly completely extinguished. Even when he had quietened from the panic the dream had sent him into Loki found there was a pain inside him could not and would not identify.


	2. Part two

Part two:

It was two days after the dream containing the addition of the boat that Sigyn came to see Loki about what was happening to Thor. As his oldest and only friend the goddess of faithfulness was one of the very few people on Asgard who the dark haired immortal trusted completely, he knew that she would never lie to him and in return for her always telling him truth he did the same for her. Quietly the brown haired goddess settled down opposite the trickster, slowly Loki looked up at her from the book which he had been reading and the dark haired god could instantly tell from the expression on her face that Sigyn had something very serious to say to him today so he quickly he closed the book, set it down on the table and gave the goddess all of his attention. 

“Loki, I feel I have to ask you this, have you been dreaming at all since Thor fell asleep?”

Unbidden and unstoppable a flush spread over the cheeks of the trickster. “Yes.” He admitted to her softly.

“Will you please tell me about them, they could be important the reason I ask this is because as you know dreams tend to have meanings for us.”

Loki took a deep breath and started to tell Sigyn what he had been dreaming about and slowly as he explained them to her the brows of the goddess rose and when he had finished the brown haired immortal asked him softly. “Loki, how do the dreams make you feel?

“Scared...I don’t think he deserves to be like that....I want to be able to help...They also confuse me because in the dreams I can help Thor, I can wake him from the spell and I don’t know why this should be the case.”

“Loki...I know you are frightened but I think you do know why you can help him in the dreams, it’s time to tell the truth of your heart my friend at least to me.” Sigyn told him softly but sincerely.

“I...I...” Loki looked away from Sigyn flushing again, gently she took one of his hands into hers and the raven haired god turned his bright blue eyes back onto the goddess, the trickster took a deep breath and then spoke. “I love Thor.”

Sigyn smiled at him widely encouraged by this confession. “Do you feel better now you have finally said that?”

“Strangely yes, it feels as though a weight was just lifted from me, I feel suddenly free.”

“Loki, you’re dreams, have you thought they might be trying to tell you that you’re the one Thor is waiting for?”

“I couldn’t be...could I?” Loki asked her his voice trembling slightly and a vulnerability usually so well hidden was suddenly clearly visible his eyes.

“Yes I believe you are, why else would you be the one having the dreams?”

Loki thought about her words for a few moments and then answered the goddess. “You may be right, I need to think about all this, it is a lot to take in and admitting what I feel for Thor after spending all this time hiding it is not going to be easy for me.”

“I can understand that, but I do not think that you have too much time left to help him.” Sigyn said to him very seriously before she rose and left Loki alone to think.

That night when the god of mischief went to bed his mind was still fully occupied with turning his thoughts about Thor, over and over. The other immortals situation and his feelings in this matter were going round and round in his head in a constant loop and Loki found it rather difficult to get off to sleep. 

However when at last sleep did come Loki was unsurprised that he began to dream once more but this dream was nothing like the ones which had come before it the tower which the trickster had expected was gone. Instead Loki stood beside a body of water, on its shore was a boat, in which lay Thor, covered to his shoulders in the red sheet from before, his hair was now very long spilt out round him and the emerald pendant was once more on its gold chain about his neck. The flowers which had once adorned the tower room were now all around him in the boat. As Loki looked on the thunder god his pale grey tinged skin gave away that he was dead and as the trickster realised that Thor was actually dead he felt a sharp pain sear through him it felt like his heart was breaking inside him. Loki could only watch voiceless and helpless as the other gods pushed the boat from the shore setting it on fire, as the thunder god’s body started to burn the trickster woke up in bed a scream on his lips and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Loki rubbed the tears away, then quickly the blue eyed immortal got out of bed, hastily he threw on his cloths and sorted out his hair. The god of mischief was not sure what made him do so but he looked out of his window towards the tower, what Loki noticed there made his eyes widen, as in the dream the tower was gone so to had the ivy instead a thunder cloud now floated outside at the same height as the room that held Thor had been at. This cloud struck the earth with lightning whenever anyone grew too close to where it floated, however if the lightning did not strike at them then the serpent who was curled on the floor at the base of where the tower would have been would try to attack them.

Pulling on his shoes, Loki ran from his rooms, his thoughts going over and over the final dream, he hoped with all his might he wasn’t too late and that dream was just a warning of what would happen if he didn’t do what he wanted and needed to. The trickster didn’t care how he appeared to the any of the other immortals as he went running past them, in fact he was surprised when a few joined his mad dash through the palace he turned his head to look at Odin and Sif both of who nodded once, Loki returned the gesture and pushed himself faster.

Soon the dark haired god came to the space were the tower had once stood, he slowed from his run, took a few moments to catch his breath and then went to step out to face the serpent but a hand stopped him. Loki turned to look at the owner of the hand, Sigyn smiled at him, she held out to him with pride glowing in her eyes the first weapon of his own. It was a magnificent spear of a golden metal, bands of glowing green stone were spaced out along the shaft and interlaced eternally swirling decoration was on the sharp spear head. “You’ve found a good and true reason to fight so it’s time you had this.” She said to him very softly. 

With a nod Loki accepted the spear from her; as he did so the trickster felt it root itself to him, the dark haired immortal knew that this was a weapon which like Thor’s would be only his and that he would be able to channel his magic through it should he wish or need to. With a deep breath to steady himself Loki stepped forth into the arena of battle for the first time more ready to fight for the one he loved, ready to be the one thing he had never been before both a mage and a warrior. He knew what it would mean to fight this serpent, Loki was well aware of what they represented and what victory over it would mean for one such as him, however losing to the creature was not an option the blue eyed immortal was willing to entertain.

The battle was both long and hard, it left Loki with cuts, deep slices and bruises which he knew would take a long time to heal but right now he didn’t care about them his mind was else were. Slowly he stood back from the dead serpent his golden spear struck right through its huge body he eyed the dead foe with a grim kind of satisfaction. As he stood there the god of mischief was sure that his battle with this creature was already being entered by the other immortals into the legends of Asgard, he was sure it would become a tale told over and over again but that was not of up most importance to him either in this moment.

Eventually Loki looked up at the cloud, he quickly noticed that the lightning was not trying to strike him as it had the others. At first he was unsure what to do now, but before he could use his magic to gain access to the cloud a spiral stair way made of clouds started to descend from it. Loki watched it with awe, when it touched down to the ground the trickster walked forward, he quickly started to climb the stairs, as he went up them the stairs simply vanished behind him making sure that whatever was to occur on the cloud would be between Thor and Loki alone.

As the raven haired god stepped from the final cloud step onto the main cloud he froze, he couldn’t help it. He’d seen Thor in the dreams but nothing had prepared him for this, against the dark grey of the cloud Thor’s hair was like spun gold shimmering in the light of the sun, Loki was pleased to note that his skin was as sun kissed as ever not the grey of his dreams, the scarlet red sheet of the dream covered him from the shoulders down so Loki could see no more of him at that moment. Quickly the trickster shook himself out of his surprise, he walked across the cloud to the side of the man he had secretly loved for more years then he cared to count.

Carefully Loki knelt down next to Thor, he reached out quickly he pulled the sheet back from the other gods body and then released it into the wind, it flew away and Loki didn’t care where it went to as long as it was away from Thor. The trickster ran his bright blue eyes over the other immortal quickly, instantly he noticed that the blonde still hand the one hand clasped. Gently Loki raised the hand, carefully he opened it, he was unsurprised when he found the emerald unicorn pendant on its gold chain were there, the god of mischief lowered Thor’s hand so it now rested on top of the other hand, before placing the pendant over both the clasped hands just as he had in the dreams.

“I’m sorry...” Loki began softly, for a moment he couldn’t find the right words to say what he needed to, instead he sat beside Thor gazing at him for a few moments and then the words came to him slowly. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come to you...But I’m here now my love...You’ve been in my heart for so long...I’ve been trying so hard in all the wrong ways to make you pay attention to me...Now...Now...I can hardly believe it but you need me as I have always wanted you to need me.” Loki could feel the tears welling and for once he didn’t fight them back he let them slip down his face unchecked. Slowly tears still making their way down his face the dark haired immortal moved over Thor. “Please...Please you need to wake up now...” Gently Loki pressed his lips to those of the other god, on the ground the others gasped with awe there was an explosion of golden light and the thunder cloud started to shed a golden rain gently onto the earth.

All Loki was aware of was his now longer dark hair falling forward as it had in the dreams, and Thor’s lips moving against his slightly. Carefully and reluctantly the pale god moved back, he watched with joy and apprehension as Thor’s blue eyes opened and focused on him. The blonde god frowned at the other immortal with confusion, his appearance and presence beside him surprising and amazing Thor all at once. “Is this some trick of yours Loki! This is not funny!” The thunder god shouted at the trickster who shot back away from him quickly as though the words were blows. “Loki answer me! I will not have you playing tricks with something such as the spell that held me!”

Loki opened his mouth to answer but what neither immortal had noticed that now the thunder god was awake the cloud which they had been on had began to dissolve, this fact quickly came to their attention however when they suddenly found themselves plummeting through the air. The dark haired immortal reacted quickly to the situation without even thinking about it Loki grabbed Thor the god of mischief pulled himself close to the other god and summoned his magic. The pair floated carefully to the floor, as they landed Thor tried to stand but found that after spending so long asleep he could not stand, without comment Loki swept him up into his arms. 

The thunder god suddenly noted the serpent and the weapon through it, his eyes travelled to Loki obviously trying to asses if he had been the one to dispatch it. The other god gave no answer to his questioning gaze, making the blonde immortal continue to think that somehow Loki being at his side was some kind of joke or trick on his part. Thor was sure that even if the god of mischief should know better than to interfere with a fairy tale that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do it any way just to annoy him. It was at times like this that Thor couldn’t help but wonder why he was still so deeply in love with this very contrary god but love Loki he did any way and no matter how many times he tried to stop or move on he couldn’t seem to manage to do so.

As the pale god of mischief came walking towards the other immortals carrying Thor they stepped aside for him, no one said a word. As they walked through the castle the mouth of the thunder god opened and closed a few times but he couldn’t find the words to ask all the questions which were buzzing around in his head at the time. When the guards at the entrance to the healers rooms noticed Loki and that he was carrying Thor they hastily opened the doors for him, the trickster strode into the room, confident and poised despite his burden. Loki found a bed, which he carefully lowered Thor onto, the black haired god then turned to a nearby healer. “He has just woken from his spell and seems weak; I felt it best to make sure all is well.” She nodded to him, clearly struck dumb by his new appearance and change of attitude towards Thor.

As Loki moved away from the bed it was the first time Thor got a good look at him like this, the black hair was now in long waves to his waist. Soft black leather cloths were fitted tightly to his body and legs showing every contour of his body to perfection, he wore a wide golden belt making his slender waist look impossibly tiny. On his feet were long black boots to below his knees these were also fitted closely to his legs to show them off to full advantage. On the fore arms he wore golden arm guards patterned with a never ending knot motif, the same was pattern was repeated on his shoulder armour, this piece of armour held in place a long flowing green and gold cloak which billowed behind and round him falling out onto the floor a short way behind the god of mischief. Thor had to admit that the cloak certainly added an air of rank and authority to the slender immortal which had not been there before. Thor could see he wore an under shirt of green however he could only see it at the top of the leather top as it appeared out of it coming up the neck, tall and tight making Loki’s neck look longer and more elegant. He also wore a ruby pendant on a gold chain which Thor instantly recognized, he had brought the ruby dragon at the same time Loki had brought him the unicorn and they had exchanged them at that time as gifts of friendship.

Quickly Loki walked to the door way, once there he turned back, for a moment their eyes met and Thor watched struck dumb as slowly the dark haired immortal turned back to his old self. Carefully the trickster tucked the pendant away under his normal clothing and then strode away down the corridor. As he walked Thor found that for some strange reason his gaze was stuck to the god of mischief. The blonde immortal continued to watch Loki his heart strangely sore in his chest until finally the pale immortal vanished into the shadows of the castle as if he and the spell had never been there at all.

As the god of mischief reappears near his rooms Odin’s voice comes from the where he standing looking out of a nearby window. “After this you can no longer speak with a fork tongue to the one you love you know that?” 

“Yes.” Loki whispers in answer to the king of the god’s statement before entering his rooms, closing and locking the doors firmly behind him.


	3. Part three

Part three:

The healers did not take long to discover that Thor was fine, he had just been momentarily weakened from having been asleep for so long. So after a short rest the blonde prince had been dismissed by the healers, as soon as he left their rooms the thunder god made his way back to where the dead serpent was; being a warrior he was naturally curious about who had killed it and how. Slowly the blonde god circled round the creature inspecting it; obviously the serpent would have been a mighty foe, clearly it would have been a test of any warrior’s skill and courage. He could see that the killing blow would not have been easy to land the spear would have to of been thrown from height and with great force, both the fact it was all the way through the creature and the crater round the beast attested to this fact.

Eventually Thor’s blue eyes came to rest on the spear which he instantly recognized as one of the treasures of Asgard like Mjölnir the spear Sejried would only ever have one owner that it would both obey and respond to. Until now though the spear had never been wielded, Thor remembered that as a young man Odin had told him that Sejried was the twin to his own spear but unlike the one made for the king of the gods this one had been made for someone who at that time was yet to be. According to his father and all the legends on the weapon Sejried had been waiting for a long time for the right one, the one who held a great light inside and it was told that when this light came free so to would the power of the spear.

Thor frowned in thought, Loki had been the one beside him, the one changed, was it possible that this spear was his, that he had been the one to wake him? Quickly the blonde immortal shook his head, that wasn’t possible and he would be a fool to entertain such an idea. Loki could never return his feelings Thor was sure of that, more than likely he had somehow switched placed with his true love as some sort of cruel joke. At least there was a way to work out who had killed the serpent, in the mind of the thunder god who ever had killed that was the one most likely to have actually woken him and as the spear would return only to it’s true owner then he would use it to find that person.

So it was that Thor let it be known through the nine realms that any who wished to claim to be his true love and there for the one to wake him from the spell had to be able to take Sejried from its current resting place. As people came to try their luck at moving the magical weapon the thunder god would sit watching those who tried and when he could not be there, Sif or one of the warriors three would watch over those trying just to make sure no one tried anything underhanded to remove the spear.

Of cause it did not take long for Loki to hear about what Thor was doing, he decided to give it a few days before going to claim Sejried back. Sure enough on the third day after the test began the blonde god noticed that the trickster of Asgard stood in the door way watching people trying to get hold of the spear with one brow raised. Curious as to what was going to happen the dark haired immortal watched the man currently trying to pull out Sejried, as soon as his fingers made contact with it he flew across the room hitting a nearby wall and sliding down it.

Concerned by the presence of the god of mischief, Thor made his way to were Loki stood, with a frown upon his face the blonde haired immortal stood before the other god his arms folded. “What are you doing here Loki?” The thunder god asked him in a tone that brooked no nonsense.

“Can I not simply be curious?” He asked the other immortal in a mild tone his dark brows rising again and a smile slowly curving his lips.

Thor shook his head slightly and glared at the raven haired god. “I will not have you do something to turn this into a farce.”

“That is not my intention. So how many have tried to move Sejried so far?”

“You know its name?” Thor asked the other god quiet clearly surprised.

Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Thor; he folded his arms and let out a huff, he looked deeply offended as he replied to the blonde prince’s question. “Just because I am a mage and not a warrior like you that doesn’t mean I don’t know something about the treasures of Asgard.”

The blonde immortal couldn’t help but grin widely at the clearly aggravated trickster. “Well at least you did listen to something of the warrior history!”

“You haven’t answered my question, how many have tried to move the spear?”

“Oh...hundreds I’d say.”

Loki looks passed Thor to the spear, carefully he moves round the thunder god, walking towards the serpent and Sejried. Made instantly alert by these action on the part of the trickster the blonde moved away from the door way into the room watching him closely to make sure he is not about to meddle with the test in any way. Loki stops walking at the base of the creature and holds out his hand, the spear instantly pulls out of the ground; it lands in the out stretched fingers of the god of mischief who closes his hand round the shaft of Sejried. Gasps of shock fill the hall, as he looks around the room Thor notices that Sif does not look at all surprised to see the spear in the grip of Loki, as if it has done so a million times before Sejried shrinks down until its owner can simply tuck it into his belt.

The dark haired god turns to Thor, he performs a florid bow before simply turning and walking strait back out of the entrance he had come through only moments before. All the thunder god could do was stair at the door way his sky blue eyes wide with shock and his voice stolen by surprise. Sif came to the side of the prince of Asgard she took in his shocked expression and smiled at him gently before she spoke. “Well, to say you are surprised is an understatement.”

“You were not though why?”

“Sigyn gave him Sejried and said it was time. You father and Loki both seemed to understand what this meant, he took it and then fought the creature to get to you. When he defeated it Loki climbed up to you, the rest I cannot say but there was a large explosion of power from up there. The question is what are you going to do now?”

Slowly the blue eyes of the thunder god came to settle on the lady warrior and he let out a deep sigh. “Then he is the one that woke me...I find that very hard to believe...But it is the only thing that makes sense. Loki is my true love...I never dreamt that this would be possible...” 

Sif looked at him the light of understanding dawning in her eyes. “You’ve been in love with Loki for a long time haven’t you?”

Thor looked away for a moment before turning back to let his eyes meet her steady gaze once more. “Yes, I never thought he could possibly return it my feelings so I tried hard to push them away.”

“You are going to need to find him which knowing Loki will not be at all easy.”

“Yes, he will hide, probably in his rooms for most of the time and although I could force my way in I do not think that would be wise or the best way to show my intentions are not to hurt him.”

“Then either you need to draw him out somehow or you need to start staking out the places you think he might go to. I can tell you Loki is probably seeing the healers because the serpent gave him quite a few injuries he would need to see them for, you know Loki he’s prefers to only use healing stones unless absolutely necessary.”

“He was hurt...Then he should be resting...”

“Come now Thor this is Loki as if he would rest.”

“True, but still he should be.”

Sif gave a shrug before talking to him again. “Well maybe when you run Loki to ground you can make him rest as he should.”

“I will do this that I can promise.” Now full of determination Thor began trying to locate the god of mischief so he could confess his true feelings to Loki as well as apologise to him and make the other immortal rest as he should.

Thor had not expected finding Loki to be easy, he knew that the trickster would be doing his best to avoid him; the thunder god however had not expected him to be this persistent or proficient at hiding. It was as if the other immortal had simply vanished from the castle all together, the only reason that Thor knew this was not in fact the case was that over the next few days he would occasional catch a glimpse of Loki in the distance, or her his voice and laugh in the castle. The blonde immortal had to admit that the trickster’s constant avoidance was very slowly driving him crazy.

It was a full week after Thor began to try to see Loki and the blonde god sat quietly in his rooms; he stared out of the window however he didn’t see the view instead his thoughts were completely occupied with trying to find a way to catch Loki. Thus far he didn’t have much inspiration for achieving his goal and for once in his long life not being a great thinker frustrated Thor. Then from some were a tiny gem of an idea crept out into the light, if he could not find Loki there was nothing to stop him simply staying outside the other immortals room until the trickster relented and let him in to talk about what had happened between.

This decided the next morning very early Thor gathered together a few things and set off to Loki’s rooms, once there he spread out some soft furs on the floor and sat with his back against the large double doors that lead into and out of the rooms. “Loki...I don’t know if you’re in there... I don’t know if you can even hear me, but I’m sorry...So very sorry.”

Little did Thor know that on the other side of the door Loki could hear every single one of his words, slowly the dark haired god lowered the book he was sitting reading in one of the large chairs by the fire, he let his eyes wander to the door and let out a deep sigh. It appeared that he now had Thor camped on his door step, Loki let out another sigh, the trickster couldn’t say he blamed Thor for this action he had been taking great pains to avoid him as much as possible. It was later in the day the trickster decided to try leaving his rooms, Loki opened one of the doors to his rooms causing Thor to fall backwards onto the floor in front of him. The thunder god blinked with surprise for a moment, with a roll of the eyes heaven would the raven haired immortal carefully stepped over the now sprawled out Thor and started to walk away from him down the corridor.

Realising that the god of mischief was getting away from him Thor quickly bounced to his feet, he hastily shut the door to Loki’s rooms, before setting off swiftly down the corridor after Loki and when he got close enough to keep an eye on the slender immortal Thor began tailing the other god at a respectful distance. The god of mischief was very aware of the other immortals presence behind him, he was also conscious of the fact that Thor wanted him to talk to him but Loki was not sure he was ready to do that just yet. When then trickster returned to his rooms and shut the door behind him, he leant against the door, he could hear Thor as he settled back down into the furs outside his door once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four:

On the fourth day of having Thor quiet literally camped out on his door step Loki opened the door to his room, he looked down to find the blonde prince fast asleep tucked up in the furs, as he looked down on that sleeping face so similar to the day he had woken the thunder god Loki felt the same power from that day suddenly surge in him. As it made a break for the surface the trickster fought hard to keep it from doing what it wished to him, but this was to no avail the power swept through, there was a bright flash of gold light and Loki’s appearance was just as he had been when he had woken Thor from the spell.

Quickly the god of mischief closed his bedroom door, he leant against the door, breathing hard and staring down at himself. Loki swiftly crossed the room hurriedly he dropped down into one of the large green comfortable chairs by the fire place were the dark haired immortal waited quietly for this form to dissipate and for the other god to wake outside before he went back to the door. Carefully Loki opened the door to his rooms, he looked out at Thor, their blue eyed gazes met, and the trickster let out a deep sigh. “Clearly you are not going to go away if I ignore you, so you had best come in.”

Thor’s blue eyes widened it was the first time since he had woken that Loki had even spoken to him, realizing that he meant his words the blonde immortal quickly rose to his feet, gathered up his things and hastily stepped inside Loki’s rooms before the trickster could change his mind. Without a word the god of mischief closed the door behind Thor then he gestured to a nearby table and spoke. “You can put your things on there.”

Thor did as he was directed, Loki mean while had crossed the room, he was pouring out two hot drinks, the thunder god followed him, when the god of mischief held one of the steaming drinks out to him he accepted it and drank it gratefully. “I thought you’d be cold after spending so many nights on the floor outside my door.”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome, now would you care to tell me why it is that you have taken to sleeping outside my door idiot?” 

When the god of mischief asked him this question Thor gave Loki a look which the trickster found he couldn’t help but compare to a kicked puppy. The blonde god placed his cup down on a nearby table and addressed Loki. “You were avoiding me, I wanted to talk to you but you wouldn’t let me, so I decided that the only way to try to get through to you that I really wanted to talk to you about the day I woke was by staying near to you.”

The god of mischief also set down his cup on the same table, he let out a deep breath before speaking. “Look...I didn’t...”

But before he could say more Thor surged forward covering Loki’s lips with his strong calloused fingers. “Don’t...Please, don’t try to deny you woke me.”

Gently but firmly the dark haired immortal removed the other god’s fingers from his mouth holding the larger hand with his own slender one. “I wasn’t going to do that Thor, I was going to say I didn’t mean to avoid you for so long.”

The blonde prince smiled at Loki with an expression of relief on his face. “You fought that huge serpent to get to me and though I am not the fastest thinker I do know what a serpent represents and I know what your defeat of it in order to reach me means.”

“I am probably going to regret asking this but what do you think it means?”

“I believe it means that you can no longer lie to me.” At those words Loki looked away from the other god quickly, Thor placed his fingers of the hand which the dark haired god wasn’t holding to the chin of the trickster and turned his head back towards him so their blue eyes could meet once more. “I’m right aren’t I?”

“Thor...” For once words failed the usually silver tongued Loki and he settled on a simple nod.

“Good I am glad for that. I owe you an apology Loki, I never should have reacted the way I did to finding you beside me when I woke...It was just that I never expected you to reciprocate my long held feelings for you.” The bright blue eyes of the trickster widened with surprise, but before he could speak Thor continued. “I was so surprised to see that form again, I thought it long dead in you, but there he was again...no there you were again...my true love and I didn’t know what to think, so I assumed the worst of you and for that I apologise. I hope one day I will get to see your true form again, that one day you will not feel it necessary to hide your heart and your full power behind this mask of lies.”

As he spoke Loki could feel a strange warmth spreading through him, it took the god a moment to realise this was happiness and love. “I forgive you and I am not even going to ask were you have seen my other form from before now I get the feeling I don’t want to know.” The trickster told Thor before gently reaching his free hand out and placing it to the other immortals cheek in a clearly affectionate gesture.

The blonde prince covered the hand with the one which he had used to turn Loki’s face back to him and smiled softly at his true love. “I am glad you can forgive my stupidity part of me cannot. I hurt you and I ruined what should have been a magical, wonderful and joyful moment between us, a moment I can never get back. This fact pains me more than I can say.”

With a large cheeky smile Loki addressed the other god. “If you want a kiss you can have one Thor.”

“I will always want you to kiss me, but that is not what I yearn for. If I could go back in time, I would undo my reaction to you waking me.”

“Unfortunately that is not possible even for us but...” Loki closed his mouth round the rest of the sentence suddenly thinking himself highly foolish for even starting to think of suggesting what had just been in his mind at that moment to Thor.

“Loki what were you going to say, please I’d like to know.”

“It was foolish...”

“Loki, please just tell me.”

“Come.” Loki said quietly slipping his hand from Thor’s cheek and using the hand he was still holding the god of mischief lead the other immortal from the main room and though one of the nearby large pairs of double side doors.

Thor’s blue eyes widened slightly with surprise as they entered the bed room of the trickster, he was unsurprised to notice that it was decorated all green, black and gold, the large bed stood in the centre of the room draped in sheets of green and black, golden furs spread over the top there were green pillows mounded at one end. A little confused as to quiet why Loki had brought him in here to see this the blonde prince looked at the god standing next to him his sky blue eyes full of questions.

With a slow smile for his companion Loki extended his free hand, the colours of the room changed gold became silver, green turned red and black went to grey. Suddenly an expression understanding dawned on Thor’s face, carefully Loki removed his other hand from that of the thunder god and turned to face him fully, it was the blonde immortal who spoke first. “I am hoping that this means you are willing let me relive the moment I woke with you once more and give it a more fitting ending this time.”

“Yes.” Loki answered simply.

“Would you be angry if I asked you to allow me to go and put on something far more suitable for this then my bed clothes?”

A small laugh escaped the trickster as he took in Thor’s clothing, he wore a simple pair of black lose fabric trousers and a white unadorned shirt. “No I would not object to that, I will keep the door to my rooms open and leave you in peace to get ready in the way you desire. You will find that Sejried is in the corner over there, when you are ready bid it to go to me and I shall return here to you.”

“Thank you for doing this for me Loki.” He said with a heartfelt smile for the other god.

The raven haired immortal gave Thor a small nod and a quick grin before he quietly left the room. Once the thunder god was sure that Loki had completely left him alone in his room the blonde prince quickly began to organise himself. Thor returned to his own rooms, he bathed, brushed out his hair, briefly the thunder god considered tying his hair back at the sides to make a pony tail at the back but dismissed that as both uncomfortable and undesirable for what was to happen. Carefully the prince of Asgard changed into his most formal clothing and once he was completely satisfied with his appearance Thor returned to Loki’s rooms. The god of thunder made his way to the bedroom where he went to the bed, carefully the blonde god settled himself in the bed before he slowly closed his eyes and then spoke to Sejried. “Please go to Loki now.”

Thor was unsure as to whether the spear had gone, but he held onto the faith it had gone to its master as he had requested and didn’t open his eyes to check it had done as he had bid it to. Slowly Thor allowed himself to relax against the pillows and wait for Loki to come to him. Eventually in the silence of the rooms the thunder god clearly heard the main doors to Loki’s rooms open once and then close once more. Thor had to fight hard to remain completely still, but managed it by both asserting his warriors control and reminding himself that he wanted to do this properly for both their sakes. 

Then the thunder god heard the door to the bedroom open, as he lay there Thor could make out the footsteps and the sound of the spear as it hit the floor on and off as Loki crossed the room to stand by his side. The thunder god wondered what the expression on the other immortal’s face was like at this moment as he looked down at him sleeping, quickly Thor fought down the urge to open his eyes and look. Then behind his closed eye lids Thor was aware of the flash of light as Loki transformed into his other self. The thunder god felt as though someone had just released a thousand butterflies in his stomach as he realised that this meant he was going to see the one he loved as he always should have been.

“Thor, I love you.” Loki said very softly, the love he felt for the Asgardian prince was clear in his tone of voice. Then carefully the dark haired trickster lent down over Thor and kissed the lips of other god gently but fully.

Slowly the blonde prince kissed back, after a few moments he opened his eyes and as Loki pulled back from the kiss he smiled up at the trickster more grateful than words could say for what he had just done. Thor let his blue eyes wander over him dressed like this for a moment and the smile on his face grew. “Thank you my love.”

Loki returned the smile, the joy and love he felt for Thor was clear to see in his eyes. “What are we going to tell your father?”

“I am aware that my father was there when you broke the spell so I know that he already knows what you are to me, he has not objected and I know that he will not.”  
“But what of an heir to the throne?”

“Come now Loki my shape shifter do you think that will truly be an issue between us?”

The god of mischief blushed slightly and then brought up his final argument against them being together as one. “People will object to you marrying me.”

With an agitated sigh and a slight growl Thor put his hand to the back of Loki’s head pulled it down roughly and kissed the raven haired god powerfully. After a short while the blonde immortal pulled back from the bruising kiss sharply and spoke to the other god in a determined voice. “No one is going to object Loki, you are my true love, they will rejoice that I have found my true love and that I have found the truth in you. Now my love no more objections we will be wed.”

“Thor! The least you could do is ask me to marry you not command me too!”

The prince did not take his hand from the back of Loki’s head instead both of Thor’s blonde brows rose and he slowly smiled up at the one he loved. “I suppose you are correct. Will you marry me Loki?”

The trickster let out a small huff of laughter. “I should really say no just to spite you, but I do not want to say no. So I will not say that instead I shall say that I will marry you Thor.”

“Good.” Thor used his strength to pull the slender god into the bed with him and as soon as the other immortal was beside him Thor kissed Loki deeply once more. With a happy sigh the raven haired trickster kissed him back happy to surrender completely to the one he loved enough to finally change for.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five:

When later in that same day Loki and Thor presented themselves to Odin in the throne room the new appearance of the god of mischief drew many admiring and lustful looks from the other gods and goddesses. This caused the blonde prince of Asgard to possessively take the hand of the trickster in his and hold it tightly. Loki looked down at Thor’s larger hand round his and squeezed his hand in a gesture of understanding; this made the blonde god smile at him gratefully.

The king of the gods quickly noticed this interaction between the two immortals; he raised his brows in a questioning manor and then addressed the pair standing before him side by side. “Is there something you wish to inform us of my son?”

“Yes father, I have discovered that Loki is my true love, he is the one who woke me from my spell and I wish to wed him.”

“You have made certain of this?” The king asked him seriously.

“I have my father and I am well satisfied with what I have seen.”

Odin let his eye go to Loki who stood beside Thor like he had always belonged there, the king of the gods quickly noticed that the trickster was looking back at him steadily. “Well Loki what have you to say about all of this?”

The raven haired god gave him a small bow and then spoke. “King of the gods, what Thor says is the truth. As you know I am the one who killed the serpent and woke your son I am his true love and he is mine.”

“Do you truly wish to wed my son Loki? Would you be a good and faithful consort to him and not a usurper of his throne?”

Loki’s blue eyes turned hard at those questions from Odin and his grip on Sejried tightened slightly. “Yes I wish to wed Thor. I am happy to be his consort and to stand by his side always. I will always be there for Thor, I will always advice him well and protect him with all my power and should it be necessary at any time my life.”

Odin could tell as he spoke that Loki was both serious and telling the absolute unvarnished truth for once in his long life. Slowly the king of the gods assented his head in acknowledgment of Loki’s words. “Then in that case I can offer no objections to your request my son and will there for give my permission to your union.”  
“Thank you for your permission king of the gods.” Loki said very formally with another slight but respectful bow for Odin.

With a huge smile on his face Thor spoke. “Yes, thank you father.”

“You are welcome my son I pray you will always be happy with Loki.”

Odin watched them turn and leave the throne room together with a smile on his face, thought he would never admit it he was happy that his son had found his true love and was going to wed him. Odin was well aware that Loki was a powerful god; he was also a prince of another land something that the king of the gods knew that both Thor and Loki were aware of even if they said nothing about it, there for this union would also be of good political use for Asgard. The king of the gods was also very sure that because of the love he felt for the thunder god Loki would make Thor both a good consort and a great protector.

It soon became apparent to Thor and Loki that because of both of their royal status the wedding was going to have to be a large ornate affair and to the dismay of both the gods in question it had therefore taken months for the whole affair to be organised to the satisfaction of the king of the gods. Odin had been extremely determined and diligent in making sure that no race should somehow be insulted by a representative of their people being left out of witnessing this most important union.

During this mad organising of the wedding there had been constant arguments between the gods as to who was the bride and who was the groom in the pairing. This disagreement had finally been solved by Loki who fed up with all the wrangling had simply suggested that they be wed as equals, as two immortals in love with each other. 

Thus it was that today they would be joined together just as the dark haired god had suggested they should be as to equals, two princes, two gods and two people who were truly in love. Thor had risen early he had to admit he was feeling horribly nervous about today. Carefully the prince of Asgard set to preparing for his wedding, when one of the servants offered him his helmet he gestured them away Loki had requested he not ware it and Thor was more than happy to oblige him, he didn’t even tie his hair back at the sides as he usually did for formal occasions instead he left it free and flowing.

Thor found that no matter how many times he told himself nothing was going to go wrong today that everything was well in hand and nothing had been forgotten the nerves he felt would not dissipate. It was not until he entered the hall where he was to be wed before so many witnesses to his true love and his eyes met those of Loki who was smiling at him widely that the thunder god felt a the nerves finally leave him be. 

Much to relief to both of the immortals being united the wedding went perfectly, together the pair turned to face those gathered to see them wed. Then with their hands still bound with the wedding cord and their fingers interwoven, the thunder god a huge victorious smile on his face raised their joined hands for all those present to see. The people whom were assembled around them to witness this union responded to this gesture on the part of the prince of Asgard by erupting into joyful cheers and loud applause.

Eager to see Loki’s reaction to this joyful reception to their joining Thor snuck a look at the man he was now wed to out of the corner of his eye, he was pleased to see that Loki was smiling widely and the expression of joy on his face showed so very clearly that he was truly happy. The god of mischief noticed that his new husband was looking at him and he returned the side glace before he smiled slightly more than he had been just a few moments ago.

Slowly their hands lowered, then the two immortals turned to face each other, carefully the cords round their hands were unbound by Odin, but still holding their hands as they had been the pair shared a brief but loving kiss before turning hand in hand and leading the guests from the wedding hall into the feast hall were a great feast was to be held in honour of their wedding.

If anyone noticed that the newly married couple did not spend very long at the feast no one thought that they should mention it, after all they had just been married it was understandable that they would want to be together at this time rather than spend their time making merry with the crowds of well wishers at the feast.

As the feast down stairs continued in a large bed in their now shared rooms upstairs Loki moved closer to his naked husband, he burrowed into the warmth of Thor’s broad chest, the blonde god responded to this affectionate action by putting his arms round his new husband and holding him close. “I love you Loki, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“I love you too my husband and no you didn’t hurt me.” With this assurance Thor ran one hand over the long hair of the one he loved and looked into those bright blue eyes love for his new husband clearly shining in his own blue eyes. Loki let out a contented sigh as he rested against Thor, he felt at long last as though he had found the place where he belonged, this was a feeling that the trickster hoped would never leave him.

Gently Thor pressed a kiss to his forehead, seeming to know the thoughts of the other god he spoke. “I will always be your true love.”

“And I will always be yours.” Loki assured him in return.

These words were over time to be proved to be true, as Loki and Thor were to spend the rest of eternity wed in contentment and happiness. Their love for each other was always constant, it never wavered, nor was the truth of their love ever questioned by anyone who saw the royal couple together. In time Loki bore to Thor three sons and two daughters, two of the sons had the exact image and personality of the thunder god, the third however was like Loki in both his looks and temper as for their daughters they were a perfect mix in looks and personality of both of their fathers. When it came to be time Odin left his throne to them, he was more than content that Asgard was in two sets of strong and capable hands. So it was that the realm of Asgard came to be ruled by the two greatest kings it would ever know, two kings bound by a true love so strong it did not leave them until the time of their end came. Even then it was whispered that their love for each other was so strong that their souls could not be separated by death and when the time came for them to be reborn they would always find each other again.


End file.
